Enterprise Content Management (ECM) refers to the strategies, methods, and tools used to capture, manage, store, preserve, and deliver content and documents related to business processes. To this end, ECM generally covers the management of information within the entire scope of an enterprise whether that information is in the form of a paper document, an electronic file, a database print stream, or an e-mail. In one aspect, an ECM system can serve archiving needs as a universal repository. Users can access the centrally managed content through various distribution means. Possible examples include the Internet, extranets, intranets, e-business portals, employee portals, e-mails, faxes, mobile devices, multimedia services, and so on.
Enterprises are increasingly implementing ways to help present enterprise content to users in order to improve productivity, sales, and user engagement. Challenges arise in sharing and syncing enterprise content. For example, traditionally, enterprise software systems must be brought offline to do even a small upgrade to applications. Further, traditionally, clients all have access to the ECM repository and the clients and ECM are all integrally tied. Thus, if an update is made to the ECM, the user interface (UI) to the ECM system will also need to be updated. There is no way to alter one without altering the other one. To do an update, the ECM system must be down and when that is happening, no one has access to the document. On the other hand, cloud-based systems can roll-out incremental changes to cloud applications' user interfaces to all users and, as such, the cloud user interfaces can be constantly improved. This feature can be seen on free cloud services on the Internet. Applications like Google Docs, Twitter, and Facebook are constantly improving their user interfaces to streamline the usability of their features. While third party cloud services allow users to share their files, they do not provide for secure sharing and syncing of content owned by an enterprise in a manner that allows the enterprise to maintain control of their content. Embodiments disclosed herein can address the aforementioned challenges and more.